


Big Bros meet the Newbies

by Sephypsycologist



Series: My Bitties and Adoptions [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Gen, chain bitty, mythtale bitties, puppy papri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The boys come home after a week with my grandma to meet their new bitty brothers





	Big Bros meet the Newbies

Sweet Bun already had his seatbelt off and was pawing at the window before they pulled into the driveway. “WE’RE ALMOST HOME, BROTHER! OH I MISS HER SO MUCH! DO YOU THINK SHE MISSED US? I LOVE GRANDMA BUT I WANT TO SEE SEPHY.” He whined as the car pulled up and finally stopped.

“bro, easy. this was for our new bitty pals to get settled. she missed us; don’t worry.” Goldie chuckled softly, easily unclicking his belt and leaning up to the driver’s seat. “thanks for the week, grams. we love ya.”

The older woman chuckled and told them not to worry, that she was so glad they had a good visit and to give her love to Sephy when they got in. Sweet Bun swore to do so on his very soul, then bolted out the car door and into the house with a triumphant, “SEPHY WE ARE HOME!!! ALSO GRANDMA SAYS SHE LOVES YOU!”

Goldie hopped down and shut the doors for them, floating their luggage out with some magic as he walked in.

Sweet Bun was already in Sephy’s arms, tail wagging at top speed and whimpering as he nuzzled her. “I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DID YOU MISS ME? DID YOU MISS GOLDIE? ARE YOU OKAY? DID YOUR NEW BITTY FRIENDS TREAT YOU WELL?”

Goldie felt his own tail start wagging just seeing her again, and he set the bags down as he shut the front door behind himself.

“Of course I missed both of you!” She assures him, kissing his head. It’s this movement that makes both the pups sniff the air, and Goldie begin to growl.

“who hurt you? i smell your blood,” Goldie began looking around for someone to blame. Lazy as he was, Sephy was his owner and love, he was not taking anybody hurting them.

Sweet Bun gasped and took hold of her arm, seeing the bandaids that were layered across her wrist, “O-OH STARS! WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Boys, please,” she shushed, motioning for Goldie to come closer. He complied, but still grumbled in suspicion. “When I went to go get the Harbinger and Dietyrus, Georgio took a liking to one of the Vampyrus’ there. You know how quiet he is; I didn’t leave his friend behind, but Vampyrus bitties need to feed on a lot of monster magic, or a little human blood. This is just where I’ve been feeding him. His name is Wagner and he’s been very kind and patient with everything.”

“ah,” Goldie calmed down. A willing feeding was a lot different than a forced injury. He could relax. “okay. so we got three new little roomies instead of two.”

Nuzzling her softly, Sweet Bun added, “AND IT’S WONDERFUL THAT GEORGIO IS OPENING UP TO SOMEONE. THOUGH, IF WHAT YOU READ US ABOUT THE TYPES IS CORRECT, IT’S NOT SURPRISING SINCE THEY ARE BOTH SWAPFELL PAPYRUS’. JUST LIKE THE OTHERS BACK AT THE PUPPY PLACE!” He was already back to his happy self.

There was a cackling, and suddenly the Harbinger and Dietyrus came barreling into the living room, the big guy crashing into the sofa before clambering up onto it and making pleased sounds. “Wonderful timing, My God!” cried the tiny harbinger, manic smile wide as he gave his partner a pat on the skull. “We have found the intruders!”

“They’re my puppies, Virgil, not intruders. I told you they’d be coming home today,” Sephy sighed. “Virgil, Dante, this is Sweet Bun and Goldie. Goldie, Sweet Bun, these are the pair I went to find. Virgil is the Harbinger, and Dante is the Dietyrus. Dante, sweetheart, come say hi.”

Cautiously, the two foot torso slid over to the near edge of the couch, curiously tilting his head and making sounds of interest. Virgil translated, “My Glorious Dante wishes to greet you, dogs. He wants to know if you like to run.”

“OH I LOVE RUNNING!” Sweet Bun was not put off by Dante’s spooky appearance, or Virgil’s dismissive tone. He walked over and sniffed the two a bit, then offered his hand to Dante. “I’M VERY HAPPY TO MEET YOU BOTH, AND TO WELCOME YOU TO OUR FAMILY!”

Dante made more pleased noises and used both hands to grab Sweet Bun’s, examining it before giving it a nuzzle and letting go. “You have been accepted by my god. I will take note of this,” Virgil added, seeming unimpressed.

Goldie walked up, too, a smirk on his face, “so you do know we’ll be a lot bigger than even dante here in a few years, right? bigger than sephy, even.”

Virgil shrugged, “I care nothing for either of you. I am here because my god chose mistress sephy as his owner, and i follow him always.”

Dante made an irritated growl, then turned his eye-less skull to Goldie and chirped, putting his hand on Goldie’s arm and patting it softly. Virgil sighed and flopped down on his back, “My god says you don’t need to be territorial. He loves the mistress and will be happy to play with you so long as you are happy to have him. He is a very forgiving god.”

Blushing, Goldie crossed his arms, “ehhehehe, and observant too. well, welcome to the pack, anyway.”

Sephy chuckled, liking the interactions, “Georgio and Wagner are probably napping in my closet, if you two want to meet our other new addition.”

Goldie nodded and headed off, with Sweet Bun giving a cheery, “LATER!” to Virgil and Dante before following his older brother.

“well, at least we know that dante’s the brains of the operation,” Goldie muttered as they went into the closet.

“YES, BUT VIRGIL WILL WARM UP TO US. IT’S INEVITABLE,” perky as ever, Sweet Bun looked around in the dark, “BROTHER GEORGIO? ARE YOU HERE?”

“mmhm,” came a sleepy response from the top cubby in the hanging clothes storage. Sephy had converted it into bitty rooms as soon as Georgio had come to their family, and he now slept in the top. “y’can turn on th’light guys.”

Sweet Bun does, and they see a dark figure peering out of the cubby below Georgio’s.

“ah. you must be the other monsters the mistress spoke of,” his voice was a smoother version of Georgio’s, and a touch deeper, too. “i’m wagner, and it is a pleasure to meet the two of you at last.”

Georgio slithered down the rope Sephy had tied for his convenience near the cubbies and happily let himself be picked up and cuddled by Sweet Bun. Goldie looked up at Wagner, who seemed a little nervous, and smile, “hey. i’m goldie and this is sweet bun. don’t sweat us, pal. if you care about sephy, and you make geo happy as a friend, we’re all good.”

Handing the naga bitty to his brother, Sweet Bun nodded, “OH YES. HELLO, DEAR WAGNER, AND WELCOME TO OUR FAMILY! I HOPE WE CAN ALL GET ALONG QUITE WELL.”

The vampiric bitty laughed softly and appeared on Sweet Bun’s shoulder, “i’m sure we will, sweet bun. mistress has already made me more than grateful for her kindness, and having so many to help me in protecting her is a relief.”

“OH? YOU WANT TO PROTECT HER, TOO?” Sweet Bun was excited at this news, his ears perking up, “THAT’S GOOD. WE’RE ALL IN AGREEMENT ON THAT, THEN. WELL…AT LEAST ALL OF US IN THIS ROOM ANYWAY!”

Goldie shook his head, but chuckled, letting Georgio peek out of the hood of his jacket. Their family was growing, and as far as he could tell, it was going to be a lot more interesting around here.


End file.
